


I Told You Not To Answer The Door In Your Underwear

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Werewolves are still a thing, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Humor, Lingerie, M/M, Meet-Cute, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski are Roommates, Somewhat, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Stiles likes to be comfortable in his own house, ok? It isn't his fault that his new neighbor keeps catching him in awkward positionsOrFive Times Derek Catches Stiles In Various States Of Undress, And The One Time Stiles Catches Him Instead





	I Told You Not To Answer The Door In Your Underwear

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even remember how this happened, it just did, enjoy anyway though!

**I.**

"Can't you ever put clothes on?"

Stiles looked up from where he was working, raising his eyebrows in confusion

"I'm wearing clothes,"

"You're wearing a t-shirt and underwear,"

"Wich are clothes!"

Scott just heaved a sigh, shaking his head as he grabbed a pair of socks from the dresser drawer

"Oh that reminds me, did you happen to find my lace panties in the laundry? I can't remember what I did with them- the lilac ones,"

The look of utter mortification on Scott's face would have been hilarious if this were any other time- a time when Stiles' favorite underwear wasn't at stake

" _God!_ No!!"

"Yeesh, I was just asking, chill your pill," he huffed, ducking back to his laptop screen and staring with frustration at the _Find lilac underwear_ note on his to-do list

Seriously screw the world today

"Don't you have ANY modesty at all?" Scott groaned, sitting on the edge of the bed to put on his socks

"Ofcourse I do!"

"Yesterday you asked me to look at a mole on your thigh and tell you if I thought it was dangerous,"

"So? You're in vet school, you should know what a hazardous mole looks like,"

His roommate just groaned, rubbing his eyes tiredly

"SO, for the millionth time I don't know anything about human medicine- and more importantly your balls were hanging right over my head! That's way too personal man..."

"Well I don't have any modesty with YOU, it's YOU, we grew up together, we live together, I helped you through that awkward 'just got turned into a werewolf' phase, you walked in on me once when I was magically-"

"Dude,"

"My point is, there are no secrets between us anymore, and I would be stupid not to put to use my live-in medical professional,"

He could practically hear Scott's eyes rolling into the back of his head, but it didn't matter, Stiles had more important things to attend to

"Hey, I'm gonna go get some cereal, do you want anything?"

"No thanks, I'm about to leave anyway," Scott hummed, pausing- one sock half-way up his ankle- as he turned to stare at Stiles

"Are you going downstairs like that?"

"Like what?"

"In your underwear,"

Stiles snorted, getting up from his desk- well, Scott's desk, he was just borrowing it for the extra space at current- and striding towards the door

"It's my house dude, I live here, I pay rent, I can walk around completely naked if I want to- not that I want to- it's not a big deal,"

"What if someone comes to the door?"

"Like who? Our parents never come by unannounced and we don't have any other freinds close enough to just swing by for the hell of it, relax Scott, you're giving yourself worry-wrinkles, wich is concerning considering that A. I'm pretty sure werewolves don't get wrinkles, and B. I'm the one with the anxiety disorder, if anybody is going to be pruning up here it oughtta be me,"

Before Scott could protest, Stiles was out of the room, making his way downstairs and humming quietly to himself as he did

He was in a fairly good mood today, it was one of those lazy Saturdays where he was actually making some progress on a new story and nothing seemed to be happening in the world, one of those days where he could have cereal at five in the evening, still just in his t-shirt and boxers, and feel totally unjudged

Scott, the poor shmuck, had been roped in to going to a family dinner with his girlfreind and couldn't enjoy the laze with his roommate

Sucks to be him but Stiles was just glad to have his writing going smoothly for once, it seemed like lately his lack of motivation was an incurable illness and having atleast a break from it made him infinitely happier

He swung into the kitchen, grabbing his favorite Batman cereal bowl from the cabinet (the cool personalized one Scott had bought for his birthday last year) and set it down before yanking the box of Captain Crunch out of the pantry

A bowl full of empty sugar carbs and milk later, he was heading back upstairs, a spoon full of cereal already in his mouth, when all of a sudden, out of nowhere, the doorbell rang

On instinct, Stiles choked, the sound of the dog barking pericing like a rod through his ears as he scrambled to hide from anyone who could see him through the windows

_Crap crap crap crap crap CRAP!!!_

Of all times for him to be wandering around down here in his underwear and his old Three Wolf Moon shirt (the one with the hole in the armpit _ugh_ ) with bedhead and a personalized Batman bowl of cereal......

The doorbell rang again, wich just made the dog bark louder and Stiles wince harder as he inched around to the living room, poking his head up and glancing out the window- _right as the guy on the porch glanced back_

Shreiking, Stiles ducked, watching in frustration as their dog, Leia, started bouncing around the hallway, barking like it was her freaking JOB

(Wich, to be fair, to a Yorkie, they probably DO think that barking is their job so...)

And now the guy at the door has gone from ringing the doorbell to nocking- PERFECT

 _"Stiles!! Can you get that!?"_ Scott shouted from upstairs, wich pretty much confirms that he won't be the one to liberate Stiles from this misery after all

Finally, after it was made abundantly clear that the stranger wasn't going to leave and Scott wasn't going to help him, Stiles very reluctantly set his cereal on the coffee table and tried to atleast look like he hadn't been caught off guard as he got up and answered the door

"Can I help you?" he asked as boredly as he could manage- wich was... actually a little difficult

The guy at the door was gorgeous, with dark hair, tan skin, muscles rippling under his clothes, the beginnings of a full beard, and eyes that were some kind of multi-green/gold/copper creation that looked more likely to have been painted by an artist than to exist in real life

This day just kept getting better, didn't it?

"Actually.... yes, is there any chance you have a spade I could borrow?"

Stiles blinked, trying to think of a way to say "What the hell?" elegantly

"Like.... from a deck of cards...?"

The guy at the door didn't exactly seem amused

"No, like the gardening tool, mine broke and I have a fresh pot of shamrocks that need to be in the ground TODAY,"

A spade...? How was-..?

"Ohhhh you mean one of those little shovels!"

For a minute there, it looked like the stranger's eye was about to start twitching

"Yes... I take it you don't have one?"

"Actually, believe it or not, we do, my roommate's mom left some of her gardening stuff here last week when she came over to plant some flowers for us, just... hang here for a second and I'll get it ok?"

The stranger gave a small nod, waiting patiently by the door as Stiles rushed into the garage to get the little shovel from Melissa's stuff- honestly, sometimes he was glad that she got called in abruptly and had to leave in the middle of doing stuff, it made for some interesting things being left around the house

He found it with, luckily, only minor trouble, and hurried to the door, offering it to the guy and trying not to look as nervous or out of breath as he felt

"Thanks, I'll return it as soon as I can, promise," he said with a quick nod, before turning on his heel and heading down the driveway

Stiles just heaved a breath of releif, shutting the door behind him and deciding to use this time to go upstairs and put on pants

(After taking a shower, brushing his hair, and getting a newer t-shirt ofcourse)

He was just about to do that too, when he suddenly remembered the cereal and turned around to retreive it.... only to find Leia's head in the bowl and milk dripping down onto their "It would have been new if we didn't have a dog" carpet....

This day just got better and better

 

**II.**

Incidentally, Stiles didn't see Hot Gardner again that day

Because wile Stiles was showering and trying to make himself atleast look like SOMEWHAT less of a hobo, Hot Gardner just so happened to catch Scott on his way to the car and dropped the spade off with him

Something that Stiles didn't find out about until hours later when Scott got home from dinner, and after Stiles had bothered to put on a decent shirt and jeans too

Stiles' good writing day had turned into "I might as well finish season one of Miraculous Ladybug wile I surf Tumblr waiting on Hot Gardner to show up again" day

Wich sucked

So now here Stiles was, sitting in the kitchen with his little tubes of 3D paint, trying to make decent looking butterflies for the cover of his newest book and... failing kind of miserably

Fun fact: 3D paint is a lost art- literally, seriously, nobody makes it anymore, he had to get this stuff from a guy on Ebay and he didn't know exactly WHEN it had been made but it was nearly dried up already

He was going to have to find a new method of butterfly making next time, but for now he was on a tight schedule, he wanted to get this book to the publisher by next week and he needed to do the cover TODAY

"C'mon..." he grumbled, nose wrinkling as he squeezed harder on the tube- nothing

Finally coming to the conclusion that he was doomed, he started to roll the tube up from the bottom, squeezing as hard as he could the entire way along

He got it all the way up to the top- felt SURE that he was going to get it, and-.... the drop of paint dangled there, at the tip of the tube, taunting him, wanting to see him suffer

With an irritated squeal he pressed his thumb down on the ring separating the tip from the rest of the tube, and- ...

The paint came out alright

It shot out like he had just jumped on a hose

And instead of landing on the papper where it was SUPPOSED to be, it landed on his shirt instead

With a scream of frustration he slammed the paint down, shucked off the shirt, and hoped he would be able to get the fresh stain out of Harley Quinn's hair before it set

He was half-way to the hall at this point, when the doorbell rang, and, assuming it was just Scott having forgotten his key again, Stiles answered it- in nothing but his sweatpants

Like a moron

Because the man on the other side of the door was, in fact, not Scott at all

It was Hot Gardner, and Stiles hated his life

"Um.... I got your mail by mistake," Hot Gardner said slowly, eyebrows- very bushy eyebrows, majestic really- bunching together as he took note of Stiles' lack of shirt

Great

"Thanks Man," Stiles said with an awkward smile, hurrying to take the small pile of envelopes and magazines from Hot Gardner's hands

"Is... that Harley Quinn?"

Stiles nearly dropped the mail, mouth falling open as he looked down at the bunched up shirt in his hand, sure enough, Harley's face was visible despite the streak of purple going down the side of her pigtail

"Yeah, yeah, um- .. you like Harley?"

With a small smile, Hot Gardner reached into his pocket and pulled his wallet out, showing off the keychain dangling on the side- Harley's signature "GOODNIGHT" baseball bat

"Holy crap..."

"I almost didn't buy it, but now I'm kind of glad I did,"

He was smirking

Stiles couldn't tell if it was a freindly smirk or a flirting smirk

He hedged his bets

"Oh yeah? Why's that?"

"Negan almost ruined baseball bats for me,"

Holy crap this guy was a god

"Yeah, no kidding, I love baseball bats, I mean, I play baseball sometimes but really I just keep my bat around for self-defense, weapon of choice an' all, I love Harley's but man has that cocky scuzzball put a bad taste in my mouth about it, I wince everytime I walk in ThinkGeek because they have one front and center,"

"Same, I still can't watch that scene, I've gone nearly a full year now never seeing that entire scene and I intend to spend the rest of my life that way,"

"God me too, I have like... an actual conditioned response to Jeffery Dean Morgan now, I'm JUST starting to get comfortable with seeing his face at all- wich is a shame because, really, it's a very nice face- but I have to sit on pins and needles everytime I watch a Walking Dead video on YouTube waiting to close my eyes or X out of it because I don't want to see that THING,"

Hot Gardner seemed extremely amused by this, and Stiles was starting to think maybe he wasn't just being freindly

"I just avoid them, my sister can call me a chicken all she wants but she's never going to convince me to watch that .. that..-"

"Gratuitous display of violence? Sickness of the mind? Problem with the human condition? Near ruining of the majestic baseball bat?"

"... Yeah, THAT," Hot Gardner snickered, perking his head up suddenly at a sound coming from a few houses over- Stiles couldn't quite make out what it was, it sounded like someone shouting, but he couldn't make out what they were saying

"I'm running late... sorry, we can discuss our mutual discomfort another day,"

Well that was disappointing, but Stiles understood, so he just gave a small nod and watched Hot Gardner turn his back and start to walk off

"See you around Stiles!" he called over his shoulder, wich- ...

"Hey, how'd you know my name!?" Stiles shouted back

"The Hot Topic catalogue is addressed to you, I made an assumption based on your shirt," he called back, disappearing down the hill by the end of the driveway

Stiles didn't know if he should be concerned or flattered

 

**III.**

The thing about having virtually no money was that you had to be carefull about wich small luxuries you decided to take part in

Stiles had an unhealthy action figure addiction so in order to fund his weekly $10 blind-box habbit he had to forego professional car washes and just wash his jeep himself

(Fixing the thing was another story entirely, even if he saved all of his extra cash and skipped luxuries all together for a year no mechanic in Beacon Hills would go near poor Roscoe, they all treated that car like it was some kind of unfortunate entity in need of an exorcism, and since Stiles couldn't exactly afford classes and didn't have the patience for learning more than the basics online duct tape would have to do for a wile yet)

It was time for the Jeep's monthly bath and he was outside, diligently scrubbing down the hood, when he heard the mail truck pull up and decided to give Roscoe a quick break, running up to the end of the driveway to collect the mail

And much to his pleasant surprise, his box of books arrived, he was going to have to get these inside so they wouldn't get damaged from the heat or risk getting wet from the hose

He was about half-way to the house too, when some of the envelopes started falling off of the top of the box- where he had set them, as he needed to carry the box with both hands- and right towards the bucket of soapy water in front of him, he made a grab for the envelopes, but in doing so lost his balance, and in his effort to protect the mail, fell backwards, using his magic to keep the box and envelopes floating in mid-air

He gave a long, loud sigh and floated the box over to the porch before letting it flop down on the ground (mostly gracefully) and stood up, staring down sadly at his sweatpants

He knew he was standing outside in the middle of broad daylight but he had made the enormous mistake of wearing lace under his sweatpants (because he was trying to be comfortable out here in this blistering heat) and if he didn't get these things off quickly it would sink in and well....

Dry cleaning his lingerie wasn't something he enjoyed doing more than necessary

So, knowing that no one else was around (it was a Tuesday afternoon in mid-August, who _would_ be around?) he quickly slipped his pants off, flung them over to the porch, and turned around to upright his bucket.. and...

Caught Hot Gardner staring directly at him like a deer in the headlights of life

Why

Just.... **_WHY!?_**

Here he was, clad in a Deadpool tank top and neon purple lace manties- thank GOD he had decided not to wear the bikini panties instead- surrounded by water and soap suds

"I... came to give you this," the other man said awkwardly, holding out a small metal can

Curiously- and, for the moment, forgetting his state of undress- he reached out and wrapped his hands around it, staring at the label in confusion

_DC's Lil' Bombshells_

Little DC Bombshell figurines huh?

He popped open the can, eyes sparkling as he pulled out a mini Harley Quinn figure

"I -... duplicate," Hot Gardner said awkwardly

"Dude... this was so nice, thanks!!! I ... I don't even know your name, oh my God, I'm a horrible person,"

"You're fine, I never introduced myself," Hot Gardner shrugged back, offering his hand out to Stiles

"Derek,"

"Stiles, wich you already knew but it felt appropriate anyway," the witch replied, shaking Derek's hand firmly

"You never introduced yourself either, to be fair," Derek pointed out

"Yeah well... you keep catching me at bad times, seriously man do you have radar or something?"

"I must, unintentionally," he agreed with a slight wince

And it was at this point that Stiles became increasingly aware of the fact that he was still standing there dripping wet in nothing but a tank top and lace manties and oh God just kill him now

He quickly let go of Derek's hand, clearing his throat and pointing to the house

"I should really....-"

"Oh, right,"

Derek sounded.... kind of oddly disappointed about that

"I mean, unless you... don't mind-"

"I don't mind,"

Wich was a little too quick for comfort, Stiles was going to say "Unless you don't mind waiting for me to put on pants" but it seemed like a lost cause now, so he settled for the fact that he was going to be having this conversation in his fancy underwear and went back to washing his car wile talking to Derek about whatever nerdy thing came up next

 

**IIII.**

So Stiles had spent over an hour talking to Derek in his underwear in the middle of the driveway wile washing his car

Somewhere, somehow, one of his nightmares/dreams had come true (and he wasn't sure wich)

The only reason the conversation had even ended was because Derek heard a car coming their way from down the hill and suggested Stiles go inside to put on pants, by that point it was getting late anyway and he had needed to go home and make dinner for his pack- apparently it was pack night and Derek being the Alpha (hello new kink) meant that he was the designated host

But there was a bright side!

When Derek had found out that Stiles was a writer he had been practically over the moon and insisted on buying everything Stiles had published so far, even the children's books

Stiles had tried to insist on just GIVING him the books- not because he could afford it, mind you, but because he was trying to flirt here- but Derek had insisted even harder on paying and... well, Stiles was still a tiny, tiny, fish in the enormous ocean of authors out there, he couldn't turn down money, especially that much money, even for the chance at being able to charm Derek into a date

All in all he figured things were going pretty well, and considering Derek had now seen him in boxers, sweat pants, and even LINGERIE for God's sake, he was pretty sure that things couldn't possibly get worse in terms of his state of dress

He was, ofcourse, wrong

Only a few days after that conversation in the driveway, Stiles found himself once again facing down the fact that life it's self was out to get him

He had been on his way out of the shower, about to get dressed, when he suddenly heard Leia yowling from downstairs and had rushed down to make sure she was ok

The thing that had made her have some kind of conniption?

A bug

Not even a big bug

But Leia did not, in any way, live up to her namesake, and she was afraid of bugs- freaking _seriously_ \- so the sight of a roach had her crying and begging for Stiles to come and save her

"Seriously, you're just going to let any burglars that come in here kill us, aren't you?" Stiles huffed as he wiped roach cuts off of his spatula ( _ew_ , served him right for not having a real fly swatter downstairs though) and glaring down at the dog

Leia just wagged her tail, staring at him as if she was expecting a treat for dragging him down here soaking wet and in nothing but a towel

And then, because this was his life now, the doorbell rang

And Scott- _because this was his freaking **life** now_ \- was at school and not home to answer it himself

Resigned to his fate, he slowly trudged to the door and opened it a crack, just enough to stick his head out and greet Derek

"This is a bit of a bad time,"

And Derek looked- ... kind of devastated

"Oh... I- .. sorry..."

"No no... nevermind, just... what do you need Big Guy?"

"I'd like to buy more books,"

Slowly, Stiles' eyebrows raised, head tilting

"You know I haven't published anything new in the last three days right?"

"They're for my neice,"

"Oh,"

"And twenty of her freinds,"

What

"What?"

"Esme's birthday party is in two hours and her party favors aren't here yet so I was hoping I could give your books to the kids instead?"

"I-"

"She really loves the ones I've read to her so far,"

"That's great, and believe me, I want to accept your money SO badly, but I don't keep that many copies of any particular book on hand, I have like, ten at most of one book? The others range closer to five or six copies a peice,"

"But you have several different books,"

"Yeah-"

"So I'll just take four or five copies per book, that'll leave you with one for your own stock and give the kids a variety too,"

Stiles blinked slowly, mouth opening before closing again

"I- .... dude, do you really wanna spend the kind of money on PARTY FAVORS?"

"Please?" Derek asked desperately

And listen, Derek should never have to be that desperate for _anything_ ok? Ever

"I'll be back in a minute," he said with a slight smile, leaving the door open for Derek to come in as he started up the stairs

"Are you wearing a towel?"

Seriously though kill him now

 

**V.**

Stiles liked to bake, ok?

He liked to bake and to cook- especially when he felt down and depressed, and today?

Today he felt beyond depressed

To say that his royalty check was small was like saying an ant was small- a gross, gross understatement that didn't begin to describe the meaning of the word "small"

To be fair, Stiles was used to small checks, anyone who said writing was a profitable business was either lying or delusional, and Stiles had only been doing this for a few years now so he didn't expect to be making livable income off of it yet- wich was why he still helped his dad out with things here and there to earn some side cash- but THIS....

This was the worst check he had had in over a year

Kira, Scott's girlfreind, who also happened to own the local used bookstore, said it was just a dry season for book buying, but even by that standard he felt like he had under-performed, he hadn't sold anything at her store in four months either...

Anyway, the point was, he was trying to make himself feel better here

He had a cake to bake for Deputy Parrish's birthday, cookies for Scott to take to impress Kira's parents during their next dinner, and he was making dinner too- or, he was going to after the cake was done atleast

Stiles liked to be comfortable wile he baked, it was something he did to relax and something that almost always ended in a mess so there was no point in wearing something nice, just his sweatpants and Slytherin apron were fine

He didn't mind that the apron was a little frilly, it was loose and comfortable and when it came to the kitchen that was all that mattered

But hey, atleast Derek's near-constant bad timing seemed to be weening him off of his tendency to walk around half-dressed (er... ish...)

He was completely ready if Derek came by now, he was wearing pants and something over his bare chest and he was even keeping a spare t-shirt on top of the fridge just in case

(Scott didn't even ask, wich was mildly concerning)

He wasn't even surprised at this point when he heard the doorbell ring, hell he was practically expecting it!

So he wiped his hands off on his apron and headed over to the door, opened it up, and- ... was kind of more than a little disappointed when the guy on the other side wasn't Derek

Just the mailman

"Oh, thanks man," Stiles said a little slowly, shoulders sagging as he reached out and grabbed the package the other guy was handing off to him, giving a small wave before shutting the door with his foot

Oh well, he had just seen Derek yesterday, it wasn't really like he NEEDED to see Derek right now, right? Right

(Although they should probably exchange phone numbers at some point, really, this was getting rediculous, maybe Stiles could pop in on HIM next time? Maybe he could make some brownies or a pie or something and take it over there and just CASUALLY slip his request for Derek's phone number in)

He set the box down on the counter and stepped over to the drawers on the other side of the kitchen, grabbing a pair of scissors so he could slice into the box

Problem was... the tape on the box was awfully thick, and the scissors were terribly dull, and in order to slice through the box, he had to jerk his arm as hard as he could... wich caused his elbow to nock into the cup full of milk next to him, and before he could stop it, the milk had spilled onto his apron.... and his pants

Cursing loudly in frustration, he yanked his pants off, grumbling and setting the pants in the sink, ripping a papper towel off of the roll and tossing it on the floor to clean up the milk

With a snap of his fingers the towel started moving to gather the milk and the cup floated up and into the other side of the sink- _good_

If he could keep cleaning up the floor with magic he could wash out the immediate stain in the sink and then send the pants upstairs-

Just as he was forming that thought, the doorbell rang again, and without thinking, he strode towards the door and jerked it open, face lighting up at the sight of Derek's face

"Hey Derek!"

Derek looked... alarmed.... but Stiles couldn't quite figure out why

"What's up?"

"Um... I just... wanted to thank you for those books yesterday, you really saved my skin, and the kids seemed to like them,"

"Oh good, I'm happy to hear that, always glad to have some fans,"

"You definitely have some fans," Derek agreed with a shy, slightly awkward looking smile

"That's great! I'm happy to hear it,"

Derek nodded, and Stiles finally realized why he might look so awkward- well, part of it anyway

"Oh um, I'm baking, that's- ... the apron..."

"I figured, Slytherin huh?" he smirked back

"Yeah, you?" Stiles grinned back, eyes lighting up

"Hufflepuff,"

Oh God _of-freaking-COURSE Derek would be a Hufflepuff_

"What are you making?" he asked, suddenly jerking Stiles out of his thoughts

"Um, cookies, a birthday cake, and I'm about to make dinner,"

"Wow, you sound busy,"

"Eh, I like it, it's relaxing, quiet, I was just about to put on some creepy YouTube videos for background noise,"

"Like the online horror stories?"

"Yeah! You like 'em?"

"At times," Derek smiled back

Ok, here it went, he was going to do this, he was going to ask Derek to stay for a little wile

"So uh... you like scary stuff, you like baking?"

"I do,"

"Cool cool, then maybe... would you wanna-"

Aaaaand the phone rang

_MOTHER OF-!_

"I should let you get that," Derek said suddenly

"I'll see you later though,"

And before Stiles could stop him, Derek had already left, causing a sad air to fall over him as he slowly shut the door

Seriously, what had gotten Derek so ... awkward?

Was it the feminine apron?

He hadn't seemed to have an issue with with the lace manties before....

He heaved a quiet sigh, slugging towards the kitchen and grabbing the kitchen phone to answer it... only to see his pants in the sink.....

Suddenly, it all rushed back to him, and when he looked down..... _yep_

The apron went down past where his boxers ended, so from this angle.... it looked like he was naked under the apron....

Wich definitely gave something of a different tone than walking around in a shirt and underwear

Why was this his life?

 

**I.**

"Derek!!"

Distantly, he could hear dogs barking in the house as he pounded on the door, practically jumping up and down with excitement

"Derek Derek Derek!!!!"

The second a light turned on, his excitement grew, his heart racing in his chest as he waited, anticipation growing and growing....

Finally the door opened, a sleepy looking Derek clad only in pajama pants and with bedhead worse than a bird's nest standing tiredly in the doorway

"Stiles... it's three in the morning..." he mumbled

"I'm in a bookstore!!!"

That seemed to jolt Derek awake a little bit better, his eyes widening and his head perking up

"Wait... what?"

"I got in a bookstore!! Katie Green's mom owns a bookstore on Orchard Road and she liked the book you gave her so much that she's going to put my books in the store!!! And not on consignment- but outright!! Derek this is HUGE, this is a big deal, and all because of you, thank you!!"

Without warning, he nearly jumped forward, wrapping his arms around Derek and hugging him as tightly as he could

Derek wobbled on his feet, but ultimately, slowly, returned the hug, squeezing back gently and smiling softly into his shoulder

"It's awfully cool out here.... come on, do you want to have some coffee and talk about the bookstore?" he offered warmly

"Oh God yes please," Stiles beamed, eagerly stepping into the house as Derek leaned back, pulling the door shut behind him and grinning as a pair of dogs swarmed his legs

"Well hello there," he cooed, leaning down to scratch them behind the ears

"Scully and Mulder, I hope you don't mind them,"

"Oh I literally NEVER mind- .. dogs... you named them Scully and Mulder? Oh my God please marry me,"

Stiles hadn't exactly meant to blurt out that last part, but it was three in the morning and he was already over excited as it was

"Ok, but you have to have coffee with me first," Derek smirked over his shoulder

Stiles' mouth fell open, hurrying to follow the werewolf into the kitchen and only then, when they were in the dim light of the nightlight by the counter, did he notice something...

"Dude.... are you wearing Lilo & Stitch pajama pants?"

Derek smirked slightly, turning the overhead lights on- dim, luckily- and walking towards the cabinet

"Uh-huh,"

"That's awesome,"

"Thanks, I'll remember to wear them on our wedding night," he teased

Stiles snorted, taking a few steps forward and feeling his jaw drop when Derek leaned up, his pants riding down a little as he reached into the top cabinet in front of him, and revealing soft, blue lace trim.....

Derek must have felt him staring, because thirty seconds and two Once Upon A Time mugs later, he smirked over his shoulder at Stiles, leaning back and brushing just the slightest hint of a kiss against the corner of Stiles' mouth

"I guess you have radar too,"

Stiles was SO going to marry this guy


End file.
